Big Time Baby
by Harry's Girly
Summary: The chaos surrounding the birth of Jo and Kendall's baby.
1. Peanut Butter

**A/N; Hey, guys! I got this idea at like 3 in the morning while I was reading fanfictions. Hope you enjoy it!**

**And I thought I should start putting in disclaimers so the don't like arrest me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big Time Rush, but I wish I did.**

**So on with the story!**

**Chapter one: Peanut Butter**

Kendall's POV

I Walked into my quiet house. I put my jacket and keys on the hallway table. I went down the hall into the kitchen and scanned the fridge for something to eat. As a was pulling something out, my beautiful wife walked in. she was wearing a light blue tank top with polka dot shorts, and man, did she look beautiful.

"Hi, sweetie!" she said happily. ( A/N is that a word?)

"Hi, Jo." I spun around with peanut butter in my hand. I pulled into a tight embrace. She stood on her toes and kissed me lightly.

"How was Gustavo today?" she asked.

"Crabby."

"What's new?"

I laughed. I kissed her. The kissed got more and more passionate. I broke off, thinking about peanut butter. I reluctantly let go of her waist and went over to the counter to make my peanut butter sandwich. She hugged me from behind.

"So peanut butter is more important than me?"

"Well," I began, "I never get to eat peanut butter because it coats your vocal chords, but I get to kiss you everyday."

"You have a point..."

I cut my sandwich in half and handed half to her.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

we ate our sandwiches in silence until Jo spoke up.

"Did you-" she cleared her throat. "you were right about the vocal chord thing!"

"When am I wrong?"

"Okay, let's not get too full of ourselves. But did you hear about Camille?"

"What happened?"

"She's pregnant."

I choked on my sandwich.

"Wow! I can't believe Logan didn't tell me. We never really got time to talk today, though. Gustavo was running us though all the songs on our album..."

"Yeah, well Camille could barely get three words out. She was crying. Tears of joy, of course."

"Now that I think about it, Logan did seem... weird."

We ate in silence. Once we finished, I pulled her in. I kissed her. Kept kissing her. I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I walked down the hall to our room,never breaking our kiss. She pulled back.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking worried.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I kissed her again, kissing her like my life depended on it. I opened the door to our room, and stepped inside, closing the door behind us, but never, ever breaking our kiss. She tasted like peanut butter.

**A/N: Was it too... inappropriate? Let me know! REVIEW!**

**~Kendall's Girl**


	2. Crapping Our Pants

**A/N: hello! Im glad everybody liked my first chapter, so here's the next one.**

**I've got nothing else to say, so... STORY TIME! wait, I need disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: me no own Big Time Rush! **

**Chapter two: Crapping our Pants**

Jo's POV

I looked down at the small white strip. "_This can't be happening..."_ I thought. I looked around the very white ceramic bathroom. I was happy, just... surprised. That's the word. I opened the door to the green hallway. I went down the hall and to our room and picked up my white Apple laptop, and sat in bed. (A/N: I don't own Apple) I logged in and looked at my background, which was Kendall and I at our honeymoon in Hawaii. I clicked Safari (A/N:i don't own Safari either) and typed in (I don't own Google). I searched 'How to tell your husband your pregnant'. About a million things popped up. I decided to just tell him, since only losers search that. I heared the door shut leading to the garage, so I hopped out of bed and went down the hall. I felt my stomach. It didn't feel any different .

"Hey," I said. I guess he could hear the difference in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the little white strip from it's resting place by the sink. I walked back, and I could see that Kendall knew what I was holding because his face turned from happy, to confused, to I-just-crapped-my-pants. I went over to Kendall, who was now using the granite counter top for support. I stood next to him as he read the indicator. He went from crapping his pants to pure joy.

"when did THIS happen?" he asked.

"Remember... Thursday...?" I said slowly. He seemed like he was reliving that night, because a look of comfort slipped onto his face.

"Yeaahh..." he said.

"We're gonna be parents!" I exclaimed. I hugged him, and gave him a small kiss. I was carrying Kendall Knight's baby.

"So, what are we gonna name it?" he asked. The smile faded from my face.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it! I have the third chapter written, so I will upload that later. I tried being more descriptive in this chapter. Please review! It makes my day!**

**~Kendall's Girl**


	3. A Crib and a Spastic Logan

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! And funny you should ask, because I was thinking abou naming the baby Sarah, since its like the best name EVER. **

**And also, I will be gone from tomorrow to the 23rd, so hopefully this will be enough until then. I will try to update Grounded today, and I really want to add another chapter to this chapter. So, with that, heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

**Chapter Three: A Crib and a Spastic Logan**

**\**

**Kendall's POV**

As we sat in Rocque Records (did I spell that right?), I was thinking about Jo and I's conversation a few months ago. We decided on a couple names, but they were all girl names. She told me that she was the one carrying the baby and she had a feeling it was girl. Is there symptoms of going completely INSANE?

As I was thinking, Carlos was being awfully quiet. He sat in the very corner of the room with his laptop. He didn't tell us what he was doing, so it made me a little worried. I thought about the growing lump that Jo has, and then thought about Camille. I meant to ask Logan about her. Well, now's a good time.

"Hey, Logan, how's Camille?" he looked at me, and gave me a look of pure fear.

"You have no idea. They never tell us that she might go completely INSANE! If you thought acting Camille was bad, you have no idea! I just hope she doesn't decide to have the baby now- shes just so close to the due date-Kendall I'm FREAKING OUT!"

"Dude, I know exactly what your talking about." I said knowingly. "Jo's off her nut. Yesterday she was craving applesauce with hot sauce in it. She told me it "gives it flavor". And don't worry, if she does, hopfully she'll call."

"Well knowing Camille she will forget. And hot sauce-creative."

"Yup."

"I GOT IT! And I should try that applesauce thing sometime." Carlos screamed.

"What...?" we all asked.

"Your baby's name!"

"For the last time, your not naming my child!" I said.

"We'll see how you feel after I tell you the name I've come up with!"

"Okay. What is it?"

"CARLITA!"

"Why Carlita?"

"Well you said the baby is a girl-"

"I didn't say it was, Jo has some weird 'feeling' that it is."

"Well can you consider my name?"

"Carlos, we are not naming our baby after you."

"Fine." he pouted.

"DOGS!" -he still calls us that- "I need more time to work on the album more. You've got the rest of the day off. BUT DONT EXPECT THIS TO BE A REGULAR THING! AND DON'T BREAK ANYTHING CARLOS!"

"Okay!" Carlos said. He slapped his helmet twice. I can't believe he still wears that thing. I left Rocque Records and drove home. As I walked into the house, I ran into a cardboard box. "Great, now she's craving cardboard." I thought. I heared singing from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen, and met a very surprised Jo.

"Your home early!" she said. She was wearing one of my shirts, since they have more room for her 'little bundle of joy', and some shorts.

"Yeah," I looked back at the boxes, "Gustavo let us go- whats with the boxes?" I looked at the boxes that littered the hallway. I saw what was printed on the side of the boxes. Strollers, a crib, changing tables, even a diaper box.

"Oh, I thought we needed to you know, prepare for the baby." she rubbed the now large lump.

"Did you put it all together?"

"No."

So I walked over to the box of diapers.

"Do we really need these now?"

"Well I like to plan ahead."

"Well now that you bought all of this, lets put it together." I picked up the box with the picture of a crib on the side and carried it upstairs, Jo not far behind. I set it down in our room. I cut open the box and pulled out a whole lot of parts and screws and some stuff that I never thought would go into a crib. Jo leaned into the box and found the directions. She sat on the bed and opened them up.

Step one..."

the next hour was of Jo yelling at me, telling me where to put screw 3P, and her reading the directions out loud. Finally, hours later, it was finished. Just then, the home phone rang. I went over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"KENDALL! AHHHHH BABY-CAMILLE-HELP-BYE!" he hung up.

"Who was that?"

I think it was Logan, and I think he said Camille' having her baby.

Jo freaked out, and I went down stairs to grab my jacket. I went back up stairs, and saw Jo changed. Wow, that is fastest I've ever seen her get dressed. We went down stairs and I took the keys off the hook by the garage door. Jo was already in the car. I smiled to myself as she struggled to get the seat belt over her baby lump. I got in, making sure Jo was comfortable, and drove to the hospital. I asked for Camille Mitchell. The lady at the desk pointed down a hall. We could hear her before we even get to her room. Once we got there, Logan came out. He was a mess.

"AHHH KENDALL-JO-HELP-" a scream cut him off. I instantly knew it was Camille.

"LOGAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! YOUR THE REASON THAT THIS BABY IS COMING SO YOU BETTER GET IN HERE NOW!"

he ran into the room. Jo and I walked down into the lobby and sat down.

"Do you think we'll be like that when our baby comes?" she looked up at me. She had pure worry in her eyes.

"I hope not. But I won't-hopefully- spaz out like Logan." she held on to my arm as we waited for Logan to come out. About 20 minutes later, Logan came out. He looked very red, probably from Camille slapping him continuously. He looked very calm, seeing that he was very flustered an hour ago.

"You can come in now." he said, surprisingly calmly. We stood up and followed Logan to Camille's room. She was laying on the bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms, but as we approached her we saw a small head in the blanket. Jo started crying. She held on my arm, and out her hand over her mouth.

"Come meet Catherine Marie Mitchell." Camille said. She was red also, but for a whole different reason. We came closer.

"Do you want to hold her?" Camille asked. Jo shook her head vigorously, as she approached Camille. She held Catherine very gently. She was ready to be a mom. I stood by Logan. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You've done good, my friend." I said as we watched our wives. Jo looked like a pro.

Jo carefully handed the little bundle to me. I cant wait to be a father. I carefully handed it back to Camille, who gratefully took it back. Jo gave Camille a hug, and we walked out. I gave Logan a smile as we walked out.

"So you want to assemble the stroller when we get home?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Sure." I kissed her.

**A/N: Yay! I loved it, if I do say so myself. Please review!**

**~ Kendall's Girl**


	4. Marliyn Monroe

**A/N: Okay, I decided to update before people get mad. So, here it is!**

**P.S: did you see the new episodes? **

**Disclaimer: no ownage here.**

**Kendall's POV**

My friends are complete idiots.

_Flashback_

_I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I cracked open my eyes, and Jo was standing there. I sat straight up, almost falling out of bed in the process. _

"_JO! What- is the- who- what- where-"_

"_Kendall, calm down. I think the baby is coming."_

"_HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?"_

"_Kendall, just get in the car."_

_I got out of bed and pilled a whole bunch of stuff into a bag. I got everything together, and ran out into the garage. Jo was out there, getting into the car._

"_Kendall, get a shirt on."_

_I looked down, and ran back inside._

_5 seconds later we were driving to the hospital. I called all my friends to tell them to meet us at the hospital, because I couldn't go through this without them._

_The phone rang in the Diamond household. James' hands went instinctively to his hair, and realized the phone was ringing. He leaned over to pick up the phone that was on the bedside table. _

"_hello….."_

"_James?"_

"…_Kendall?"_

"_Jo's in labor."_

"_Got it." __**Click**_

_James threw his pillow at Rachel. Rachel grunted and said something like "Doritos". She rolled over to James._

"_Rachel, get up. We're going to the hospital."_

_Rachel sat up straight. _

"_WHAT? WHY? WHO DIED?"_

"_No ones dying! Jo is having her baby."_

"_Oh! Okay lets go!"_

_James threw on a shirt, And picked up his sleeping child, Ellie._

_The phone rang in the Garcia household. Carlos rolled over and hit Stephanie in the head. She picked up his hand and threw it back to Carlos. _

"… _you go." _

"_Carlos, that's the phone."_

"_what idiot is calling… Stephanie? Stteepphanniiee…." _

_Carlos sat up and saw her on the phone. She hung up._

"_we're going to the hospital. Get Anna."_

_Carlos went into his Anna's room and picked up his sleeping child._

_The phone rang in the Mitchell household. Camille didn't want to leave her position in Logan's arms, but she did anyway. She stumbled down the stairs and picked up the phone. The caller ID said Kendall Cell. Why would they be… then it hit her._

"_We'll be there!' she said when she picked up the phone. She hung up, and ran back up and shook Logan. He rolled over and mumbled something into his pillow. _

"_LOGAN GET UP JO IS HAVING HER BABY!"_

_Camille went and got their child, Catherine._

_end flashback_

I was now sitting in the waiting room, waiting for my friends. Logan and Camille came first, still in their PJs. Camille must be really excited. She had Catherine in her arms.

Next stumbled in Carlos, obviously still half asleep. In Stephanie's arms was their now 2 year old, Anna, who was now learning how to walk. Im glad we can now have a child, were the only ones without one.

Last came James. He came in, with Rachel and child. He had on a Marilyn Monroe T-shirt on, and pants with geese on them. Rachel was still in her PJs. I felt like I was at a slumber party or something.

"Dude, whats with the shirt?" I asked James. He looked down, and obviously just noticed his attire for the first time.

"Of course I choose this shirt to put on!"

Rachel looked amused.

"And what with you… Hair?" Logan said and cringed at the end, expecting James to injure him.

"Aw, come on!"

Then the doctor walked in with Jo next to her.

"Mr…Knight?" She looked over the people who were sitting with me, especially James.

"Yes?"

Jo's contractions are too far apart. Your welcome to stay in the waiting room until they're closer, but it's not worth it right now."

The doctor walked away, leaving Jo with me. She really did look miserable. She looked over at our friends, giving questionable glances.

"Don't ask."

**A/N: Hope you like it! I had kind of writers block, but this idea just came to me. Please review!**

**~Kendall's Girl**


	5. UPDATE IM SORRY

Dear... Everyone. ( I know this isn't a chapter, bear with me here.)

As you may have already noticed, I am no longer Kendall's Girl. I haven't, as you may have also already noticed, updating any stories as of now. I just really don't like Big Time Rush anymore, nor PJO. I appreciate all the reviews and views, and if you really like the story, you can write the rest on your page for all I care. Just message me before you do that.

Anyway, if you like Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra, stay tuned because I might upload one about one of those two.

So, thank you all so very much! I appreciate all of your reviews, I really do. And if my stories related to the BTR show now and I knew what was going on, I'd update.

I love you allllll!

~Harry's Girly


End file.
